


Aryeon

by DuckOnAChair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckOnAChair/pseuds/DuckOnAChair
Summary: Teon can't get a fucking break-original characters from a story that isn't technically written yet but I love them
Relationships: Teon/Aryum
Kudos: 1





	Aryeon

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao idk if anyone will ever actually read this because the characters are ocs from a friends story, but if you do see this i hope you are having a good day

Teon falls asleep with the love of his life in his arms, a dog curled at his feet, and windows letting in moonlight that highlights his lover’s mess of hair. He feels the most safe and peaceful that he’s ever felt in his grief stricken life, and the part of his mind that still hasn’t recovered from the trauma throws up a red flag, but before he can process what it means he burrows his nose into Aryum’s thick curls. 

However,

Nothing in Teon’s life is allowed to go well or let him rest ever, so he is abruptly startled awake by Aryum being ripped away from him. Instead of the floral wallpaper he and Aryum spent literally hours picking out he’s back in Aruno’s throne room, but the only lightsource is a sickening shade of red that screams WRONG WRONG DANGER DANGER RUN FAST NOW HIDE pouring in through the windows, silhouetting the throne. He’s standing in the middle of the room, shaking and cold, completely soaked, and when he looks up he makes eye contact with someone who should have stayed entrenched firmly in his past. The youthful yellow eyes seem to disagree though and Taunt’s face stretches into an inhumanly huge grin, pulling on the stitches on the corner of his mouth in a way that Teon’s sure Taunt doesn’t notice in his all consuming mirth at Teon’s expense. 

“Been a minute hasn’t it my friend?” The words have a jeering lilt to them as Taunt bounces jovially around Teon, placing a hand on Teon’s shoulder and wiping it off. Teon looks at his shoulder, and then his hands, realizing now that what he had previously assumed was water was thick, viscous blood. As he watched his hands, he noticed them dripping copious amounts of the blood into a puddle around his feet. He also noticed a sword, one he hadn’t held in years, was held in a white knuckled grip in his hand. The sword also seemed coated in a layer of blood, contributing to the puddle at his feet. Taunt ducked his head under Teon’s chin to make eye contact again, poking the side of his head. 

“I asked you a question stupid head. I hate to say, I missed having you around, you really were fun to play with. Shame you had to go and fall for a nobody assassination target and get away from me, we could have had so much fun!” He giggles to himself for a moment, grabbing Teon’s cheeks and squishing them together painfully, “I mean obviously it wouldn’t have been fun for you but oh man the expressions you make! You should have seen what you looked like when you woke up, all the desperation for what, a hick with dumb hair?” Taunt giggles again, shaking Teon’s head and scrunching his face up in mock pity. “You always were a good soldier though weren’t you Teon?” 

Teon’s eyes widened, suddenly very alarmed at what Taunt was implying. This look obviously didn’t escape Taunt, who was still quite literally holding Teon at his eye level.

“Don’t tell me. You haven’t forgotten already? Something like that, and then ‘woosh,’ gone right out your thick skull?” Taunt drops Teon’s face to bend over in a sudden fit of cackling. Through his laughing fit he gasps out, “You really - you really don’t remember?” Taunt stumbles his way over to the windows, stopping periodically to laugh even harder and catch his breath. He approaches the throne, which is still only a silhouette against the blood red light spilling through the windows. Taunt hefts something up over his shoulder and then drops it down the stairs, whatever the mysterious cargo is thumping sickeningly down each step until it seems to stop just outside where the light illuminates the floor. Taunt waltzes his way back down the stairs, seeming far more menacing when only the tips of his fluffy hair is visible.

“Oh Teon. Teon, Teon, Teon. This’ll be the highlight of my day, make it entertaining for me, won’t you?” and with that he kicks the thing he threw off the throne into the light at Teon’s feet. Aryum’s eyes are frantic until they lock onto Teon’s and he notices that his face is covered in blood, and as he manages to rip his eyes away from Aryum’s and rake them down the rest of his body he notices that he seems almost as drenched in blood as Teon is, and he realizes almost instantly that the blood on the both of them most certainly belongs under the skin of the man in front of him, belongs coursing through his blushing cheeks, through his ecstatic heart that lets him bounce between five different options of wallpaper, or through his fingers that are always warmer than Teon’s, fingers that have warmed Teon’s more often than he could ever count. That blood, thrown sloppily all over both of them, dripping from Teon’s sword, and gushing from a newly discovered gaping hole in Aryum’s chest. 

Teon is finally freed from the paralysis that had gripped him since he awoke in this hellhole of a castle and throws himself, panting and dropping his sword, over Aryum’s convulsing body, smoothing his shaking hands over Aryum’s bloody face. Taunt, apparently peeved at the lack of outward reaction on Teon’s face, dropped a mound of bloody flesh on top of Teon’s hand, where it landed with a wet thump. Teon and Aryum recognized it as the latters heart, Teon gaping in shock, and Aryum opening his mouth to release another surge of blood before his eyes rolled back in his skull and his body went still. Teon started to scream, shoving his hands through Aryum’s hair, shaking him, even attempting to slap him in an attempt to get any kind of reaction, even a sliver of hope that somehow there was some hope that this could be fixed, that maybe a higher power would take pity and let Aryum breathe and let his heart beat for any amount of time longer, but to no avail. The smell of blood clogged the air, laying thick on his tongue, and the sounds of Taunt laughing and his own screams the only things Teon knew.

Until he was thrust into the waking world for a second time. Trying to catch his breath, Teon stared at the ceiling, at the floral patterns on the wall, on the dog sprawled across his legs until finally his brain kicked into gear and he could see the beginnings of sunlight through the window, could taste his own morning breath, could hear the trees outside rustle, but most importantly, he could also smell the warm musk of Aryum’s hair, and could feel the warmth radiating from his boyfriends body. Overwhelmed with relief and affection, he burrowed his face into the mess of hair in front of him and took a deep breath. His boyfriend, while usually a fairly heavy sleeper, didn’t miss the tightening of the arms around his waist and the face now firmly nestled up to the back of his head and wiggled in Teon’s grasp until they faced each other. Aryum’s eyes were warm with affection and sleep when they met Teon’s until he noticed how visibly upset his boyfriend was, and opened his mouth to ask what had happened. Teon muttered, “dreams again, but you’re here now so it's okay.” Aryum nodded, looking placated, before gently pushing Teon’s hair away from his face. 

“Your bedhead is really cute you know.” he said, with the smallest of amused smirks on his face. Teon blushed and shoved his face into Aryum’s shoulder, muttering, “sorry I woke you up again.”

Aryum shoved his boyfriend out of hiding and made eye contact once again. “Don’t be silly. I want to stay up with you, especially if you’re having a bad night. There’s still a couple of hours until the dog decides it's time to get up, you want to try going back to sleep? I can heat you some milk and we can go watch the sunrise instead if you want?” Teon groaned and shoved his head back into his boyfriend's shoulder, perfectly content as long as he knew the other was safe.


End file.
